


"So Fucking Cute!"

by atoadaso



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submissive Julian, They r so in love, and ricky takes full advantage of how soft his boyfriend is, julian's just a big old bashful sap, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoadaso/pseuds/atoadaso
Summary: Julian and Ricky have a steamy night in, where a cuddle session persists into something more; something that marks their first time doing anything like it, and it all might just be too much for Julian's big, sappy heart to handle.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	"So Fucking Cute!"

It was late in the evening, the crisp night air unable to slip past the confines of Julian's shared, comfortable trailer. An orange glow illuminated his room from the shitty side lamp that sit on the bedside table, though the slightly yellow tint it cast against his boyfriends skin didn't look all too bad. It really brought out the warmth of that almost strawberry colored hair Jules admired so much. A good night. Perfect weather for sleeping in, although it seemed like there were other plans in store for the rest of the evening.

Julian anxiously shifted on his bed as Ricky hovered on top of him, the brunette in the current moment burying himself away against the nape of the older mans neck, huffing as he mumbled sweet nothings breathlessly into his ear and grinded his hips against the other man's groin without hesitation. As if he just simply couldn't resist the temptation of it all. As if he really loved Julian that much, and needed the friction, even if all it did was showcase his complete vulnerability. Letting his weight lean onto him while exhaling heatedly, the two of them far from sober; although the raven liked to think that he wasn't as far gone as his boyfriend was. He sighed shakily as he rocked from the movement of the other and rested his muscular arms against the bed, letting his hands trail up to reach a thinly clothed back, gently pressing his fingers to that warmth, feeling the material of the familiar houndstooth button-up that Ricky wore; which was one size too small, Julian noted years back, a detail that he had attached himself to for as long as he could remember. Finding it cute how if Rick lifted his arms up a bit, the shirt would move too, and reveal a bit of soft, sweet tummy. 

He always felt a burning shame about it, how he shouldn't be thinking things like that towards someone who was his closest friend, especially someone who trusted him so deeply. Finding it gross to have those thoughts, so much so that he would become disgusted with himself if he lingered on the thought for too long. But now? He didn't have to feel guilty about it at all, because the younger man was his  _ boyfriend _ for fuck's sake. He should be allowed to like those little things, shouldn't he? They were just too sweet to ignore, and thinking about it all now only got the heat brewing on his cheeks to flare up more, tilting his head to the side bashfully as he made a soft sound of embarrassment and pleasure. Pursing his lips and averting his icy blue gaze as his grip on that shirt unintentionally became more firm, tighter, holding on as he humped back slightly. 

He wondered off handedly how things had gotten to this point. How, after so much time had passed, he actually managed to achieve his dream. Even if it took a while to do so, it was happening, and fuck, he's been enamored with Ricky for years on end, so it was hard to blame him for needing reassurance at times. It just didn't feel real for him. That he had spent so long internalizing the supposed fact that Ricky could  never feel the same love that he felt towards him back, and that having feelings like that in the first place was wrong, and yet here he was living a domestic life with the man he'd admired from afar his whole life. He'd fantasize about stuff like this, sure, but to have it become a reality was unbelievable. He felt undeserving of it all, truthfully, but of course the younger man was always by his side reassuring him that that wasn't the case. Saying things like  _ 'Ya gotta be a complete fuckin' idiot to think you don't deserve the whole of everything!' _ and hugging him tight and close just to hammer in that fact more. It was all just too sweet, too fucking sweet. The raven only being pulled from his loving daydream once his partner seemed to get a little cocky. 

" Uff-.. .You gettin' impatient or somethin', Jules?" He muttered gruffly, lifting his hazey, heavily lidded gaze momentarily to make eye contact with him. Julian's grip not loosening from it, though his face was clearly red as a tomato, seemingly unable to meet the others eyes for too long before he needed to look away. There was just something about the passion on that sweat slicked face that got Julian's heart to melt, knots tying in his stomach, making it difficult for him to breath properly, especially with so much attention on his cock. Which throbbed eagerly from behind his jeans, as much as he wanted to be the composed one.

"Sh-Shut up, Rick-..." The older responded with an attempt at a firm tone, even if it came out shakier than he would have liked, voice breaking as he fumbled over his words and squeezed his eyes shut. Snaking his hands up higher so that he could almost hug Ricky now, bringing him in closer for an easier vatage point to grind against him, which certainly got a reaction from the stoner; who moaned aloud, without shame, furrowing his brows and breathing more heavy, hot breaths against the skin of Julian's collar. 

_"Ah, mm- Oh,_ c'mon...You don't  mean  that really, do ya?" Ricky cooed softly, sickeningly sweet as he tilted his head innocently and placed his palm against one of those burning hot cheeks, stroking his thumb there to comfort the other, though it was mostly in an effort to get him to look at him. Which, being the sap he was, it worked; Julian shifting to stare sleepily back towards Ricky, pouting slightly while he steadied his breathing and shrank into the melting comfort of those eyes. Huffing out air from his nose as the brunette smiled warmly, the kind of grin that got his eyes to squint a little bit, just another one of those little details that got Julian's heart feeling all funny. Humming softly as he started moving again to reciprocate the neediness from the raven himself, hoping to milk some more words from him, though the pleased sounds that he got were also nice. Julian creasing his own eyebrows and biting his lip gently as he leaned his neck up a little and whimpered, exhaling shakily.

"...N-No-..." The response came out breathy and weak, a sound that the older man hated to hear coming from himself, but one that he was at least comfortable showing to Ricky. Who, come to think of it, seemed quite pleased by the answer he got, as he suddenly leaned back and propped himself up, leaving Julian on his back as he rose forward and kept himself in place. Straddling bulky hips and letting out a satisfied chuckle at how Julian almost clinged on until he realized what was happening and reluctantly let go, the raven left a flustered mess on the sheets struggling again to maintain eye contact, especially with his partner in such a higher position. Sweating as his clammy hands moved instead to grip onto the blankets on the bed, shifting shamefully beneath the other, desperate for some friction, but obviously too stubborn to ask for what he wanted. Hoping instead that it would be clear enough, and he wouldn't have to say anything. That Ricky would just  know. And, well, maybe that was true. The brunette did kind of have a knack for these things, and his boyfriend was heartachingly adorable being so vulnerable like this.

"Uh-huh, I know...'Yer just a sappy bastard, that's what you are. I bet I could do  anything I want and you would just sit 'n let me do it, yeah? Maybe some'a this..." The brunette said with a soft drawal to his voice as his softened grey-blue eyes hid beneath long lashes and stared instead at Julian's thick frame. Hands trailing beneath a tight black shirt while he spoke, stroking up and down soft sides, leaving the older to just writhe and whimper as it all happened, once again squeezing his eyes shut as if that granted him some sort of obscurity. Going so far as to lift a large bicep to lay over his forehead, leaning his face upward to burrow away against it, breathing heavily through his nose. Ricky being further delighted by the cute display, if anything, it encouraging him to go farther, in which he tugged the hem of that shirt up so that such a warm torso was revealed, hiked up just over the other mans pecks, causing a snarky chuckle to escape from Ricky's lip at the sight of it all. The raven's nipples already hard, despite not even being touched at all. This all being clearly something that got to Julian real bad, because he really couldn't stop squirming, and his cock was starting to ache as it throbbed hungrily in his jeans. His other hand moving up momentarily to run through his jet-black curls, pushing sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"R -Ricky-... Please-..." He whined, bucking his hips up again, although this time the younger man moved off so that he wasn't providing any more much needed friction for the other. Licking his lips as he laughed lowly out of habit and imitated a whine from Julian. 

"So fucking  cute. You know how cute you are, Jules? It's fucking ridicules." The younger purred out lovingly, and his mispronunciation of  'ridiculous'  only got Julian's stomach to twist more with admiration. The compliments on top of that making it hard to come up with anything else to say, only peaking slightly from his hidden place beneath his arm to catch a glimpse of Rick, quickly hiding away again in a bashful stupor when he saw him look back with such a sleazy, dominant gaze. Whimpering and grinding his hips against the air. 

"Hey. Show me 'yer cute face. Come on, now. I swear I won't be fuckin' doin' nothing for you until I get to see it." Ricky teased softly. Julian pondered that for a little while, and even grumbled weakly in protest to it, but apparently that wasn't enough to sway Ricky from his word. Even with the clear enough boner presenting itself against the brunette's briefs, the younger of course not wearing any pants, he wasn't going to give in and let Julian hide away like this. He groaned, and slowly peeled his arm away from his face, letting it fall limp to his side as he propped his hands up and kept his shirt peeled upward. Partly because it was hot in the room, but also maybe because he liked to show off. Although he was still unable to keep up any sort of eye contact with the stoner, especially now that he truly was completely vulnerable.

" There we go. Ain't that better now..? _Oh,_ _ yeah. _ " Ricky praised, reeling back a bit more so that he was sandwiching Julian's thighs between his own, hands leaving soft, slick skin to move towards his waist. Not wasting any time to grab onto that belt and unlatch the buckle from it's leather hole, pulling it out and separating it. Immediately releasing tension on Julian's love-handles, who seemed relieved yet nervous at the same time to have a bit of the tightness taken away.

See, he wasn't so proud of his size, really, and unlike Ricky who had slept with many park residents who had nothing but endless praise for the stoner, Julian wasn't exactly so open about his sex life. Which, truthfully, wasn't the greatest either; sleeping with many women back in the day as if doing so would somehow fix him, though he knew now that he just wasn't attracted to them at all and it was okay that he wasn't. Point being, he was just...shy. He wanted to give Ricky what he deserved, and frankly, he just wasn't very confident in that aspect. Feeling as if he was just very underwhelming if anything else. Though it was clear that Ricky could give less of a shit, fuck; the brunette was absolute starstruck by Julian, nothing could really change that.

"Rick..." He sighed out faintly, rubbing his palm against his blushing face anxiously, averting his gaze entirely as he sucked in a breath through his teeth when he felt the button of his jeans being pulled out. The zipper soon following, in which he could instantly feel the way his hot, sticky bulge flopped out slightly, placing his hand closer to his mouth, beard tickling his sweaty palm. Ricky just hummed in mindless agreement, mumbling out soft little  _ 'yeah' _ s as he palmed that boner through the thin fabric of Julian's boxers. Sending waves of heat through the raven's body that he just couldn't possibly fucking resist, moaning softly and fluttering his eyes as he tried to hold back as best he could. This being an even harder feat to accomplish once he felt those fingers move to pull his waistband down, head so flushed with hormones he couldn't stop it, cold air suddenly hitting his member as it was released from his underwear. Humming himself from how good it felt, even if he was bashful as shit about it all, his short, chubby cock twitching as it lay hard as a rock against his stomach, a small amount of precum slicking up the reddened tip and messying his trimmed pubes. 

"Oh, Julian, you're so fuckin' hard. You want me that bad, huh?" The brunette cooed out dreamily.

"D-Don't be teasin' me, Rick-..." 

"Huh? Teasin' ya? Whaddya mean?" Ricky replied with fake confusion, maintaining eye contact as he lifted his hand and licked it palm to fingertips sluttily, immediately moving to take Julian's dick and start jerking him off. Striding up and down firmly while paying extra attention to the tip, stroking his wet thumb over it with each thrust upward. 

"Sorry, bud. No teasin' happening here. Can't say I know what 'yer talking about." He said cooly, watching intently as Julian's expression twisted and he moaned out loud, the pleasure too much to handle for him to be able to hold back. Rocking his hips into that fist needily as he panted and whined, heart thumping in his chest, thought process muffled by the overstimulation of a foreign touch. 

"Oh, fuck- Ricky-" Julian panted, head swarming in trying to comprehend what the fuck was even happening. That, shit, this was really happening, wasn't it? Their first time. Holy shit. Ricky didn't even seem to care about his size either, he didn't make no mean comments or nothing, he just delved right in and even seemed to grow hornier himself from the display. And for some reason, that really got Julian to feel so fucking special, so lucky. He really didn't have a clue what he did to deserve all this, and especially now being touched so intimately by the man he loved and yearned after for years- fuck, no, for decades- it was truly unreal, and he couldn't deny how much he adored it all. And shit, all the gossip that Julian would secretly listen in on seemed to be true, too; Ricky really did care about getting his partner off more than anything else, the guy hadn't even bothered to remove his briefs even with how clearly turned on he was. He was much more interested in Julian in the moment, and such a thing of course got Julian feeling all the more bashful, because  shit. He was really loving up on him, with a free hand snaking upward to take one peck in his hand, squeezing it feverishly and pinching that hard, pink little nub in between his fingers while he did so. Humming over Julian like he was just the cutest thing in the entire world. Being called 'cute' was something that the raven never even realized he wanted, but honestly, anything that came out of Ricky's mouth sounded good to him. 

"You're so  greasy. " The stoner in question commented, smirking toothily as he removed his hand from that needy cock and tended to his own waistband. Making quick work of getting those messy briefs off and shoving them to the side, throwing them in a laundry pile mindlessly; so much for patience. Though Julian already knew this was a trait that his boyfriend lacked, and frankly, it was more than welcome to get a chance to ogle at that hard, fat cock when he was in a position (finally) that he could feel it against himself. Instead of just seeing him jerking off accidentally while passing by as would often happen when the younger lived in the shitmobile. Now able to really appreciate it and it's size, how pink it was from all the blood rushing through it, how it twitched in the air, refusing to lay completely still against his thigh. This felt like a goddamn wet dream. He wanted to touch that cock so fucking badly.

" Fuck- Rick, y-you can't say _shit_ \- Just- _huff_ - ...Touch me again, puh- _please_ , Ricky-..." Julian exhaled shakily, grunting as he grit his teeth and throbbed desperately to be tended to again. Even if begging like so made him pathetic, and he could feel the heat of embarrassment nipping at him. He  needed this, and for once he couldn't find it in himself to care all too much about how weak he must've looked. This was Ricky. His boyfriend. His life time best friend. If anyone knew this side of him, it would of course be him. The brunette chuckled airily. 

" _ Hah _ . Whatever you say, Jules." He grunted, sticking his tongue out momentarily as he suddenly pulled himself forward, resting his balls against the other man's own package, obviously pulling a fast one as he knew how impatient they both were. And frankly, seeing the surprise and pleasure cast across the older man's face was rewarding enough on it's own, but coupled with the feeling of such a wet, horny cock right up against his own was just as fucking good. Wasting no time in taking both their members in his hand, and starting to jerk the two of them off, frotting all the same as his hips humped forward instinctively. 

" O-Oh, fuck, Julian- _Y-_ _Yeah-_..." Ricky moaned out pleasingly, his pace picking up in due time, as it was clear with the heat between them that it wouldn't be long before the limit was hit. And with how twitchy Julian was getting, Ricky could really tell that he was close, letting loose entirely now as he let his big old hands move down to hold onto the younger man's plump thighs. Squeezing and grunting as his breathing pace quickened and he seemed to seeth Ricky's name under his breath oh-so-often, the friction such a heavenly experience. Heightened by the fact that Ricky was crying out in pleasure himself now, and even if it wasn't anything that Julian hasn't heard from Lucy's trailer in the past, even jerking off to it himself when it got too loud to ignore, this was the first time that he heard it being for _him_ . All  these sounds were spilling out for him, and Jesus Christ, he couldn't even begin to process how much that made his cock ache. 

"Ricky- Oh, Ricky- I-I'm-  _fuck_ - I'm g-gonna-...Oh, _fuck_ -..."

"Yeah? _Yeah?_ You're gonna cum?  _ Come on, come on- Cum for me, hun. _ _"_ Ricky hissed out gruffly, speeding up real quick, milking their cocks together rapidly with wet, sloppy sounds of skin against skin filling the room along with their noises of pleasure. Ricky's encouragment being just enough to really drive Julian over the edge, because it wasn't long after that his balls tensed, and he halted his own greedy thrusts to slow to a very short pace, holding on tight to those thighs as his cock spurted out the salty, messy liquid all over his tummy. Followed soon after by Rick, who rode out their orgasms expertly, his fist pumping slow and firm, each stroke upward causing more dribbles of cum to leak out, until both seemed satisfied, his murmurs of praise coming to a soft end once he was sure that the peak had been hit and rode down. Eventually letting go and wiping his filthy hand off on Julian's jeans, which caused him to tiredly snap at the younger.

"Rick-..." He mumbled, unable to hold back the little smile laid across his face, finding it difficult to sound angry at the younger; which delighted Ricky just as much, himself giggling softly as he crawled upward to lay right beside his boyfriend, snuggling up real close to his side and kissing his neck

"What? I didn't do nothin'."

"Yeah, yeah...Whatever you say, dear." Julian sighed, closing his eyes peacefully and wrapping an arm around Ricky, pulling him closer.

"...I love you, y'know that..?" He said wistfully. 

Ricky nuzzled his cheek against that broad shoulder.

"I know, only as long as you knows that I love you, too."

Julian paused for a moment, and smiled to himself sheepishly.

"...Yeah. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully lotsa improvement from my first fic! i've been meaning to write another for a long time, and honestly i'm just real fuckin' soft and horny so this came to be for obvious reasons.  
> hope y'all like it :]


End file.
